


Last Dance

by Awenseth



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slight symbolism, Suicide, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Train has finally found Creed's new hideout and goes o kill him. But then the man asks him to atleast share with him a last dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story come to be back then after listening to this Savage Garden song...

_I never thought_

_I'd change my opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way_

_that I've never known_

_You moved me in a way_

_that I've never known_

Train was hurriedly running through the gigantic halls of Creed's latest hideout, another castle. Just where the heck got the guy all the money for all the castles? Though now was a more important question bugging him, why the heck was it so damned easy to get inside and why was there not even a single glance form the other Hoshi? Did they change their hideout again and he was simply late?

"No, I know that, that twisted little bastard is still here." Train said out loud as he continued running.

_But straight away_

_you just moved into position again_

_You abused me in a way_

_that I've never known_

_You abused me_

_in a way that I've never known_

 

_So break me shake me_

_hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me_

_hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

Train was running around in his option since hours, but the his fine ears suddenly caught the sound of a piano playing somewhere not far away from him.

"Hmm…bingo." Train said grinning as he grabbed Hades and walked to the door from which behind he could hear the music.

With a nonchalant kick the door was down and Train stepped inside, amber eyes glaring with hate at the innocent looking man sitting by the piano.

"Hello Train." The white haired man said smiling, but thee was a strange undertone in his voice and a strange glance in his eyes which he couldn't quiet put his finger on just what it was.

_So you're the kind_

_that deals with the games in the mind_

_Well you confuse me_

_in a way that I've never known_

_You confuse me_

_in a way that I've never known_

 

_So break me shake me_

_hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

_So won't you break me shake me_

_hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

"Creed prepare to dye for that what you did to Saya." The Cat said angered and watched as hate flashed over the usually calm swordfighter's pale features.

"Train, I saved you from that damned witch, why won't you realize it!" Creed yelled and it seemed as if he  would fight against his tears.

"This madness will end today here and now." Train said as he raised Hades, ignoring the familiar comment.

_She says, " I can help you, but what do you say?"_

_'Cause it's not free baby,_

_you'll have to pay_

_You just keep me contemplating,_

_that your soul is slowly fading_

 

_God, don't you know that I live with_

_a ton of regret?_

_'Cause I used to move you_

_in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you_

_in a way that you've never known_

_But you've hurt me_

_in a way that I've neverknown_

"Yes, the madness will end today here, but Train, will you at least grant me a last wish." Creed asked, his blue eyes glinting with the hope of a child.

"What do you want…" Train had already a fev guesses with which Creed's twisted little mind could come up, but his next words shocked him.

"Please share with me a last dance…" he said softly.

"Wha…what?" Train was totally shocked, but agreed. _'Well at least he didn't want a kiss or something more.'_ Train shuddered at the last thought, yes a dance was ok.

Creed put the music in and pulled Train closer so that he had one of his hands on Creed's shoulder while the other rested in the man's hand Creed's other dearwhile rested on the Cat's waist. Both moved slowly to the music.

_Break me shake me hate me_

_take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

_So won't you break me shake me hate me_

_take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_then you will be alone_

Train was slowly getting in the rhythm and the music was nearing his end as suddenly something like cold metal rammed through his body, through his heart. Widened amber eyes stared into crystal blue ones as he watched the warm blood trickling down from the corner of Creed's mouth.

"Wha…what did…yo…you do…" it was getting harder to breath and to speak with every passing second.

"I…told you…th…the madness wi…will stop, but…I…I'm afraid to…go alone…" Creed said and rain suddenly knew it. Creed had sent the other Hoshi away to investigate on something then he knew that he was coming and then when the music was nearing the end he rammed his Imagine Blade through both they hearts.

As the music begun to slowly fade away Train felt himself slowly slip in to the dark embrace of Death…

_Listen, baby_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

 

_Break me shake me hate me_

_take me make me Fake me_

_break me shake me_

_hate me take me_

_Break me_


End file.
